


Late rescue

by D_rissing



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Stripping, saved at the end, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: An alternative scenario of Jasmine´s encounter with Farouk (the apple seller) where Aladdin was late to save her.Since she didnt have anything to pay for the apple, Farouk decided to take her body as payment.
Kudos: 4





	Late rescue

The door of a back store opened as a figure was thrown inside.

“ahhh”

“That will teach you to not rob from my stall” Farouk was a fat bearded man with purple shirt and vest and brown pants and quite a bad aptitude that hated when thieves or the like try to steal from him.

“im sorry I didn’t thought…” the girl he just caught stealing an apple said as she tried to stand from her position in the floor.

“That’s more that obvious you rat” he said looking at her…. it was obvious she was quite young not older that 16. Though she was wearing a brown cloak, with a matching Shayla he could see she had a beautiful face with brown eyes and black hair “what?...you thought that you could simply steal and run from me?”

“no I…look there was this kid and he looked hungry” Jasmine tried to explain only to be interrupted.

“And what you think I am?...a charity?¡¡¡” he said angrily towering over her “stealing form me is a crime...so you better pay up or I will carry the punishment” he threated darkly pulling out his sword.

“Please” Jasmine begged trying to find a way out “i...i don’t have anything on me” she said backing off to a wall.

“ummm” the fat seller looked at her “that’s what I will decide…take off that cloak” he ordered her.

“What?” Jasmine grasped her Shayla closer to her face…if she did that she probably will be found “please don’t..i..i will found a way to pay you”

“It was a question you thief¡¡¡” he roared closing the gap between them trying to grab her.

“noooo¡¡¡” she cried dodging, slipping pass him thanks to her size and try to reach the door.

“Don’t you think you can escape¡¡¡” he said quickly turning around.

His free hand shoot grabbing her left arm before she could make it to the door.

“ahhh” she cried as he pulled her arm behind her back with force.

“Little rat what you hiding?” he said letting go of his sword before graving her Shayla and rip it way “oh my” he said eying her long black hair tied in a ponytail held together by two sky blue ribbons, two large golden earrings that dangle from her ears completely covering them, and a matching necklace in her neck…thought the thing calling his attention was the sky blue headband that is centered with a sapphire adorned into it in her head "Well, well, it looks like you ARE hiding something," he said gleefully as he grabbed her cloak "Let's see the rest", he tugged on it as he pushed her, causing the brown cloth to unravel as he sent her spinning back to the ground. 

“ahhhh” she cried as she impacted the stone floor.

“oh my...you aren’t a simply street rat are you” Farouk smiled as he let the cloak fall in the floor as he admire the girl in front of him.

She was a very voluptuous and beautiful young woman of average height with a distinct hourglass figure. Wearing a sky blue cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her belly button with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching pants, and golden curled shoes.

“hehehe so what we have here?” he said approaching the girl “some fancy slave that decided to run away?...maybe a new girl of the brothel taking a stroll?...no you don’t look used at all so that cant be?” he said as he got closer to her.

“No i..i…” she cursed in her mind…since she was not allowed to leave the palace since a long time, a lot of people didn’t know how she looked…so he didn’t knew she was the princess…this was both good and bad.

“Oh wait I know” he said “you are only a thief that stole nice clothes and jewelry that aren’t yours” his hand launched quickly and grasped the headband ripping out her head.

“ahhhhh” she cry in pain as some hairs where taken too.

“Oh my this is some fancy sapphire” he said admiring the jewel.

“Give that back¡¡¡” she cried in anger standing up and launching against him trying to her headband back.

“hey...settle down¡¡¡” he said angrily. Bothered at the small punches “I said DOWN”

SLAP¡¡¡

“ahhhhh” Jasmine ended up in the floor again this time with a red cheek from the slap she just received.

“I think it’s time for you to learn a lesson” he said pocking the headband and marching towards the girl “and since you don’t seem to have an owner then I will be your new owner as payment form your crime” he took her Shayla and pounced on her.

“ah no wait ahhh¡¡¡¡” she tried to fight but he was to big and strong for her “ah no stop ahhh im not..I’m not a slave¡¡¡” she cried as he flip her on her belly and pinned her arms behind her back “ah please…stop¡¡¡ ahh i…IM THE PRINCESSS….THE PRINCESSS” she finally cried as her used her Shayla as rope to tied her arms.

“The princess?” he mocks as he stood “yeah right and I’m the sultan nice to meet you princess” he said looking at her, enjoying her seeing her struggle.

“No I’m serious” she said as she was turn on her back again “I’m princess Jasmine…my father probably sent guards now to look for me…you must let me go” she said in fright.

“Oh its that true?” he asked in fake believe “well then princess why don’t we get you comfortable before they arrive” he said before his hand grasp her top and pull hard

RIP¡¡¡¡

Jasmine looked in horror as her top was ripped allowing her breasts to bounce free from them.

“Oh my, the princess do have a nice body” he said admiring the big dark mounts and nipples. This caused Jasmine to react.

“ahhhhhhhh” she began to struggle “don’t look¡¡¡¡ let me go HELP HELP¡¡¡¡ UGGGGGG” suddenly the remains of her top were forced on her mouth as a gag “uggg ugggg”

“You scream to much princess” he mocks her again, settling between her legs to keep them from kicking “first lesson be quiet unless you master order it” he grasped her breasts with his hands

“uggggg” Jasmine flinched at his touch.

“ummm so nice….ahhh you have a soft skin princess” he said in delight as his hands began moving and molding the soft breasts.

Jasmine winced at the action. No man had ever touched her like this. She shook her head trying to tell him to stop with her gag, but he ignored her. His rough hands molded her breasts, as he wanted to massage them with lust without hiding.

“ummm so soft and big...you really must be a top bitch for having this body” he said squeezing her breasts.

“uggggggg” she cried in pain.

“hehehe nice reaction” he pulled her nipples “is so nice finding whores with this body in town…shame I haven’t had a chance on going to the brothel” he said ignoring her cries of pain “but now I have you” he laugh releasing her breasts.

Jasmine felt she was going to cry...this wasn’t what she hopped when she escaped the palace last night.

“And what is best…you came with gifts” he passed a finger over her face to her earrings “which remind me…better take the rest to see if you aren’t hiding something else” and he then took of the earring.

“The rest?” Jasmine asked in her mind as the merchant took her right earring and then the other “wait no¡¡¡” she protested as he pulled at her necklace “no please stop” she cried in pain as it was ripped from her neck.

“Oh yeah this will sell well” he said in greed setting the objects in his pockets “now” he back up a little and took hold of the waistband of her pants.

“No wait nonono stop¡¡¡” she cried in her mind as she try to kick him but he just pulled and began peeling her pants down “ahhhhh no stop¡¡¡¡¡ help help¡¡¡¡” she let out some muffled cries, as he moved her pants pass her thighs, revealing a sky blue thong. Farouk just giggled in glee as he pulled them down, taking off her shoes in the process, until he removed the cloth from her legs.

“ummm nice material” he said feeling the pants “high quality that I don’t think they even use in the palace” he looked at her “or maybe they do eh princess” he giggles as she moved up her legs trying to cover herself “hahaha this day really is getting better and better” he said as he undo his sash “I think I will go ahead into the main course” his pants fall and his semi erected dick came out.

“Main course?” Jasmine wondered in fear as he revealed his monstrous member “wait is he planning…? NOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡” she cried in her mind as he try to move realizing what he was planning.

“hahahaha don’t worry my princess” he said grabbing her legs and pulling her against him “this will be so good for both”

“nununu¡¡¡¡¡¡” she cried through her gag as she tried to keep her legs together to denied his access. Yet he just took hold of her legs and force them apart “nuuuuuuu¡¡¡¡¡”

“hehehe must said this is getting me exited” he said in glee before grasping the tong and quickly ripping it away “uhhhh you do take care of yourself” he said in glee looking at the spotless pussy that now he had in front of him “and high quality too” he put a leg on his shoulder as he pass his finger over it.

“uhhh nuuuuug nuuuuu” Jasmine cried as he moved his finger over her pussy sending shocks through her body “please help...someone please help me¡¡¡¡” she cried in her mind.

“hehehe soon you will be begging me for more” he smirked before grabbing his cock and getting it close to her pussy.

“Wait no¡¡¡ not that please¡¡¡ everything but that¡¡¡¡” she cried shaking her head. Her legs moved trying to do something to stop him but his grasp was absolute as he pressed against her entrance “ugggggg…nuh nuh agggggggggg” she shock as he force her labia open and insert himself inside her “NUHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡”

“ahhhhhhhhh” he groaned as his member force her walls open “oh Allah ahhhh” he met some resistance before it was pop apart.

“agggggggg” tears fell freely from Jasmine`s eyes as her maidenhood was pierced.

“hahaha..oh allah…” he groan as he pierce her fully “I was joking about you being un-used” he groaned as he enjoy the sensation of her warm and tight flesh squeezing his cock “but you DO are unused” he groaned and began bumping “hahahaha oh this really is my lucky day ah ah ah oh yeah” he groaned as he moved in and out her.

“ug ug ug” Jasmine groaned as her body rocked at his rhythm. Her breast bounced with each thrust he gave making him exited at the erotic sight.

“ah ah you have umm and excellent body ahhh” he groaned taking hold of one of her breasts squeezing it.

“ugggg¡¡¡¡¡ ug ug ug ug” she cried in pain.

“Oh yes I will train you ummm…..i will make you..oh yeah…a perfect ahhh bitch” he added more force in his hold leaving a mark on her breast.

“bitch?..ah no…uggg please stop ahhh” she cried in her mind. He let go of her breast and force her legs up thrusting deeper in her “ahhh to rough ah ah please stop ahhh it husts ahh so much ah ah”

“ah ah ah ah oh..umm ah ah ah” he moved faster “ah ah ah oh yeah ah ah ah ummmm I think im about ah ah ah yes I will ah ah ah fill you now” he cried in pleasure”

“Fill me?...wait he is not thinking?” she realized in horror what he was planning “no not that please no¡¡¡¡…I don’t want to be pregnant please no no no¡¡¡¡¡”

“ah ah ah ah oh yes ah ah ah later I should ah ah ah use your sexy little ass for sure ah ah ah ah oh yes here i…”

WHAM¡¡¡¡

Before he could end, a big log hit the side of his head. The impact forced him to fall on one side releasing his hold on Jasmine and, fortunately for her, pulls him out of her causing the shoot of cum to spray her belly, breasts and face as the seller felt unconscious

“Hey you ok?” a voice sounded and she opened her eyes to see a slender young man with broad shoulders, black, messy hair, thick matching eyebrows, and brown eyes. Dressed on a purple, sleeveless vest, red fez, and baggy, cream pants with a single patch covering a hole within them. On his hands he held the log that had hit the fat man.

Jasmine just looked at her savior for a moment before the fatigue hit her and fainted.

“Oh boy” the young man reached her “Abu bring that cloak” he called as a little brown monkey run pulling the brown cloth while his master untied the girl “she just fainted” he add as he took the cloak and use it to cover her “let’s go before this jackal awakes” he quickly gather her pants and Shayla before hoisting her up in bridal style. Her whole body was trembling as he began walking out of the building “you are lucky she is more important that you” he said angrily at the unconscious figure before running out.

At the same time the monkey followed, but before he stopped and reach inside the pockets of Farouk`s pants. After a moment he pulled out jasmine`s headband before blowing a raspberry at the man and run after his master.


End file.
